Tugs at My Heart
by TaggertShare
Summary: Partly based on "How Do You Mend an Evil Heart" and a discussion once held on SHRH. Tugs and Hugs were raised as Twins. But were they really twins, or two tiny Cubs captured at the same time by Dark Heart. The answer to their questions of their origins seen impossible to answer completely. They get a vital clue and possible confirmation from an unlikely source, Beastly.


Grams Bear shook her head as she looked at The Care Bears Family Book. Hugs was sitting right beside her. "Land sakes, time goes by so fast. Thank The Stars Care Bears and Care Cousins age much slower than most Creatures. It seems like yesterday when Noble Heart and True Heart rescued you and Tugs. It was so interesting to see how the rest of the Family accepted two new diapered Step Siblings." Hugs giggled. "It was only a little over thirty years ago in Human Time. Ten years in our Time. Still it is hard to believe I will soon be a Teen Cub. Maybe I already am."

Grams frowned."Every Bear and Cousin tried hard to find out your real Birth Date. Dark Heart destroyed most records of the young Creatures he kidnapped for the twisted experiments he planned. It took several years of research for Noble Heart to discover Share had a Sister. What a surprise it was for Share the day Noble Heart brought Surprise Bear home." Hugs laughed as she remembered that day. Surprise ran up to Share. Share was back to her and was licking a Lollipop as she reached for the Bathroom Door. "Surprise! I am your sister, Surprise Bear" Surprise had yelled. Poor little Share had been so surprised she had wet herself. Her Lollipop ended up stuck in the fur of her Tummy Tag.

Hugs grinned at the memory. Then she frowned. "That was also when I and Tugs first over heard things about us. No Bear or Cousin would let us know what the whisperings were about. It took a while for us to figure it out. Well, actually we can thank Beastly for that." Grams shook her head. "Poor Beastly, many a time he tried to do something bad. Only to end up doing something good." "Well, he tried to drive a wedge between me and Tugs" said Hugs. "In doing so he made us feel how a Brother and Sister should feel about each other. That gives me an idea. I am supposed to write an essay in School for Happy Hearts Day. 'Happy Hearts Day. Why is it special to you'. Last Year's celebration included Beastly. I cried as I heard him cry when he thought he and Sweet Treat got nothing. It was the kind of moment which tugs at the Heart. I better start writing right now."

Hugs had thought writing an Essay over the Holiday Break would be unpleasant. As she wrote it her mind changed. It brought back fond memories of her Cub Hood. So far her life as a member of the Care Bears Family had been wonderful. She realized how lucky she had been to age and grow slowly as compared to a Human. She was also lucky to have been adopted into a unique Family. She grinned as she thought back to those early days. She picked up a Photo of Beastly which had been taken last Happy Hearts Day. His Mate knew he had worried about being forgiven for his past misdeeds. Sweet Treat's concern for him lead to a very special surprise for Beastly, a sack full of Happy Hearts Day Cards. Hugs and Tugs had both gladly contributed. Beastly had earned their forgiveness. Hugs rubbed her Nose on the photo. "You helped me and Tugs discover the Truth about ourselves" she said to it. "Sometimes Bad Boys do good things." Hugs sighed as she thought back to that time of Her Life.

It took a while after Surprise Bear's arrival in the Care Bears Family before No Heart found out. When he did find out he had sent Beastly to investigate. No Heart was always afraid a Care Bear or Care Cousin would have a Care Bear Stare more powerful than his Magic. "If you get a chance also stir up some trouble" No Heart had instructed Beastly. While spying Beastly had over heard True Heart and Noble Heart talking. "It is a shame Dark Heart destroyed most of his records of where he found all the little ones we rescued" said Noble Heart. "But I am sure Hugs and Tugs must be Brother and Sister." "Yes" said True Heart, "they may be Twins, but not Identical twins. Since one is a Boy and one is a Girl. At least the records of Share's birth and Surprise's birth were saved. It is so wonderful you found where those were hidden. At least we know for sure those two are Sisters."

True Heart suddenly stopped talking and looked towards the bush Beastly was behind. "My Care Bear Intuition tells me we may not be alone." Noble Heart charged the bush. "Giddy up out of here" he yelled as Beastly went running. "What is that mixed up Beast up to now" said True Heart. "Well it can't be anything good" said Noble Heart. "Let's go warn Grams and the Cubs."

Beastly had run a short distance before tiring out. "Horses are scary" he muttered to himself. After catching his breath he once again snuck in position to Spy. He soon spotted Grams, Champ, Hugs, and Tugs. Champ hadn't needed True Heart's and Noble Heart's warning. Champ was usually alert. His keen ears picked up rustling sounds in the brush. Champ went to investigate. He didn't know Hugs and Tugs were right behind him. As Beastly watched them he felt emboldened. "Those small Bears are nothing like a big Horse" he thought to himself. "Look, there are the two young ones the Horse and Bear were talking about".

Beastly jumped out of the Bushes. "So it's you, Beastly" said Champ. "You had better get out of here or I may try to thump you one." Champ flexed his muscles. "Get him Champ" said a small voice behind him. "You two step back" said Champ as he looked behind him. Hugs and Tugs pointed at Beastly and stuck their tongues out at him. Beastly grinned mischievously. "I know something you don't know" he said in a sing song voice as he pointed back. "You two really aren't a Brother and Sister! Nyah nyah!"

"Are too" yelled Hugs as Beastly ran off. Grams walked up. "Land sakes, why all the commotion?" "Beastly is up to his old tricks of stirring up trouble" said Champ. Hugs tugged on Gram's hand paw. "That bad Boy said me and Tugs aren't really Brother and Sister." Grams sighed. She almost wanted to lie to them. However if they asked True Heart she would not be able to lie to them. "Beastly is just a trouble maker. Of course you are Brother and Sister. True Heart can better tell you."

That evening True Heart was faced with a problem. She could not tell a lie. However she did not know the truth as Hugs and Tugs questioned her. Finally she sat each on a knee. "We all assumed you two were Twins after Noble Heart and I rescued you out of that dreadful cage. You were two tiny Cubs the same size. It is true you are now slightly bigger than Tugs, Hugs. However Girls start to mature and grow before Boys. Then the Boys catch up. You have certainly acted like Twins. Just as Humans can now use genetics to determine Heredity, Care Bears will also soon be able to. Then you could get a definite answer. I wish I could give you a better answer to your question."

As the Cubs jumped off her lap Share came running into the room. She hid behind a trunk. Suddenly Surprise ran in and looked around. Surprise laughed and ran to the trunk. "Surprise! I found you" hollered Surprise Bear as she tagged Share's shoulder. "See, I am the smartest Sister!" "Not" yelled Share. "Behave you two" said True Heart. True Heart then giggled. "You two certainly act like Sisters." "Is that bad" asked Share. "Of course not. In fact you two may be able to help Hugs and Tugs find the truth. Beastly told them they may not be Brother and Sister. Noble Heart and I never have found the proof they are. Could you and Surprise tell you really were Sisters? If so tell Hugs and Tugs how."

Share looked shy as she thought for a moment. Surprise looked excited. Hugs and Tugs both noticed that. Share's fur had more of a purplish tint than Surprise Bear's. The fur on Share's head was curlier than Surprise's. Surprise kept her Hand Paw claws shorter than Share. Surprise also had florescent violet claw polish on her toe claws. True Heart noticed the polish. "Have you been sneaking into Harmony's stuff? I told her to get rid of that make up stuff. You Girls are beautiful enough without using makeup."

Surprise grinned. "I just want to look surprisingly good. Besides Harmony let me use it." "Alright" sighed True Heart. "I will let you off the hook if you can help Hugs and Tugs." Tugs looked pensive. "So, can you tell if Hugs and I are really Brother and Sister?" Surprise smiled. "Of course. Share and I are a bit alike. Every Bear tells us we look like Sisters. Even if we have not told them we are. But that is not how we could tell we were related after Noble Heart rescued me. Tell them what happened after I surprised you that day, Share."

Share blushed as she remembered wetting herself and the lollipop incident. "Not that part" giggled Surprise. "Well" said Share,"True Heart put me in the bath tub. Then she put Surprise in with me. At first I felt shy. Soon me and Surprise were splashing and playing in the tub together." Share grinned as she recalled that day. "We gave True Heart a shower as we bathed. Then we learned that we liked similar things. We most often played together. We shared secrets we would not tell the others. I didn't like bathing with the others. With Surprise it was always fun in the tub. Wow, I sure miss bathing together. Growing up is not always fun." Surprise laughed. "Well. We could probably still fit in the tub together!"

The two Girls laughed at the memories. Share then looked serious. "I was mad with Surprise after she startled me on our reunion day. Yet I quickly felt a bond with her. I liked Cheer, Harmony and the others I was first raised with. However with Surprise it was different. We felt something that is hard to explain." Share looked shy again as she looked downward and moved her toes over the carpet. "I guess we felt the type of Love one naturally has for a Brother or Sister." "That was a surprisingly beautiful thing to say, Share" said Surprise.

Share walked over to Hugs and Tugs. "Just sit down together alone and talk. Or do something fun together. You will soon discover the truth." Surprise ran over to True Heart. "May I have a Cookie? I am hungry. I think Share wants one too." "Go ahead" said True Heart, "you've earned them." "How did you know I was hungry" said Share as she ran off with Surprise. "Sisters know what Sisters need" said the other Girl as they entered the Pantry. Hugs and Tugs both stared as Share and Surprise left the room.  
Hugs grabbed Tugs by the Paw. "Let's go talk somewhere alone" she said as she pulled him outside. "We will be in my Play House" Hugs yelled out to True Heart. Hugs giggled as Tugs came into her Play House. "It's been a while since I was last in here" said Tugs. "I forgot the Pass Word." Hugs laughed. "Me too, wow, this place can barely hold the two of us now. I guess we are finally growing up."

"Yeah" said Tugs. "We used to have a lot of fun in here." Hugs cocked her head in thought. "It won't be long before you find a Girl Friend. I wonder if any Boys will want me for a Girl Friend." Tugs grinned. "Well, Brothers aren't supposed to tell Sisters if they are pretty. We're supposed to say Sisters are ugly. Any Boy who thinks you are not pretty must be quite stupid." Hugs smiled. "I have a lot of Step Brothers. None have ever said anything like that to me."

Tugs now looked to be deep in thought. "Champ and Funshine are so much more muscular than me. I am small compared to most Boys my age. I doubt if any Girl could ever find me handsome." Hugs laughed. "I always liked Boys who were a bit mischievous. Just as you are. I don't like muscular Boys. At School my friend Matilda teased me about staring at a Boy Bear as he was bent over picking up a Ball. 'You must like Boys with skinny Butts' she said. Well, I do. I am sure you will find a Girl to admire you, Tugs."

"Thanks, I can talk to and trust you more than any of my other Step Sisters. Step Brothers too" said Tugs. "There is something about you that separates you from the rest." Hugs giggled. "I have an Idea." She leaned over and rubbed her Nose on Tugs`. "Yuck, Brothers don't like Kisses from Sisters" said Tugs. Hugs was ecstatic at his reply. "That is one of the best things you have ever said to me. Surprise and Share were right. I can tell for sure that you are my Brother."

Tugs smiled. "I can tell for sure you are my Sister. You have always had a tug at my Heart. I am surprised we ever let anyone fill our minds with doubt. Let's go kick Beastly's Butt together!" "Sounds fun" said Hugs. "But first we have to squeeze back out of this Play House." Brave Heart was startled by loud laughter as he walked by Hug's Play House."Those two will never grow up" Brave Heart mumbled to himself.

The next day was warm as Hugs and Tugs looked at the plans Champ had drawn up for them. They found a springy sapling just the right height. They set a noose and rope under some leaves. They then set up a little Picnic. They had warned the others to keep off Bogey Bear Trail. Beastly often used it when he snuck into The Forest of Feelings. The Care Bears and Care Cousins were well aware of Beastly's habits. Beastly seemed clueless of their knowledge of him.

"Just be careful you don't hurt Beastly" Champ had warned them. "Care Bears should not harm others, even a despicable rogue like Beastly." "We won't" the Cubs had told him. "Beastly is funny sometimes, but not when he hurts our feelings." Watchful eyes soon spotted Beastly as he tried to sneak alongside the trail. "Oh, I smell food" he chuckled to himself. "Maybe I can ruin someone's Picnic." Hugs tried not to giggle as Tugs pointed out Beastly to her. They watched intently to see if Beastly would fall for the trap. "Oh, a tree has fallen onto the trail" Beastly thought as he stepped around a tree on the trail. Beastly felt something around his right ankle. He tugged his foot up.

Beastly heard a swooshing sound and found himself airborne for a second. "Ah" he cried as he found himself swinging upside down. His foot was held in a noose. His head was about two feet off the ground. He felt dizzy as he gently swayed from the rope trapping his ankle. "I'm going to be sick" he groaned to himself. He heard running foot steps heading his way. "Got you, you bad old Boar" yelled a female voice. "You tell him Sis" said what sounded like a male voice.

Beastly saw two young Bears. "Oh it's you Cubs" said Beastly. "Please don't hurt me!" "Don't be silly" said the Girl Cub. "All we want is an apology." "I can't apologize to you. No Heart will zap me to the Moon if I do" said Beastly as he winced. His trapped ankle was starting to hurt a bit.

"He can't if he never finds out" said the Boy Bear. "Now apologize to my Sister first. Then me." "I... I am sorry, uh, what is your Names?" "Hugs and Tugs" said the Boy. "Oh yeah. What am I sorry for" said Beastly who was now green in the snout. "For saying Hugs is not my Sister" said Tugs. "And for saying Tugs isn't my Brother" said Hugs. "Alright, I am sorry for saying you aren't Brother and Sister" gasped Beastly.

Beastly looked scared as the Cubs loosened the rope and lowered him to the ground. "Don't drop me on my head" he pleaded. Tugs laughed. "You have a hard head Beastly. If you fell your head would hurt the ground." "By the way" said Hugs. "No funny stuff after we let you down. Tugs just got his Tummy Tag Powers. He could zap you to the Moon!" The Cubs tried not to laugh at the look on Beastly's face. As always Beastly was gullible, he believed anything if it sounded bad.

Finally Beastly was back on firm ground. "I hope you learned your lesson you Bad Boy" said Hugs. "If I were not a Care Bear I would kick your Butt." "That's telling him, Sis" said Tugs. Beastly dusted himself off as he turned to Tugs. "For a small Girl your Sister sure is tough." "Well, at least you called her my Sister" said Tugs. "Well, she is" said Beastly. "Gees, I can tell. I am surprised those Bears and Cousins can't. I guess living together has blinded your Noses to each others Scents." "What are you talking about" asked Hugs. "Is this just one of your Tricks?" "Heck no" said Beastly in a boastful tone of voice. "I may be cursed but that doesn't affect my Wild Boar's sense of smell. You two smell like very close relatives. Just as the two Purplish Bears do. I think they are called Share and Surprise. None of the other Care Bears or Cousins smell so much alike. If you doubt my Nose dig right there and you will find a Truffle." Tugs took a stick and dug at the leaf covered ground where Beastly pointed. Sure enough he dug up a Truffle. "He was right" said Hugs. "Of course I'm right" boasted Beastly. "So Hugs and I smell alike" said Tugs. "Well, the Girl smells a bit better" said Beastly. "But you definitely smell like very close relatives."

"Wow" said Hugs. "Thanks Beastly, I could almost kiss you for saying that." "Yuck, I'm out of here" yelled Beastly. He grabbed the Truffle and tried to run up the trail. Tugs noticed Beastly was limping as he tried to flee. "Sorry if we hurt you" he called out to the fleeing Beastly. "Oh goody gosh" said Hugs as Tugs dismantled the trap. "Do you think Beastly was telling the truth about us smelling like close relatives?" "Of course" said Tugs. "I always thought you smelled better than the other Girls." He grinned mischievously.

Hugs laughed. "I always thought you didn't smell as yucky as the other Boys." They were still giggling and laughing as they got home. "You two look happy" said True Heart. "What have you been up to?" "Well" said Tugs. "Share and Surprise are right. A Brother knows his Sister." "And a Sister knows her Brother" said Hugs. "We also know Beastly can be a pain in the Butt. Yet sometimes he does something good while trying to be bad. He told me and Tugs we smell like close Relatives, as do Share and Surprise. Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Wild Boars like Beastly do have excellent Noses" said True Heart. "So what do you think?" Tugs ran up to Hugs and put a Paw on her shoulder. "I don't have to think. I know who is my Sister is." "Oh Tugs, that is so sweet" said Hugs. "I could almost Kiss you." "Yuck" said Tugs. True Heart laughed. "That is just what I would expect a Brother to say to a Sister. Brothers avoid Kisses from Sisters."

Hugs sighed as she put down her Essay. She saw Tugs heading for his Room. "Hey Tugs. I wrote an Essay about Happy Hearts Day for School. What do you think of it?" Tugs looked unhappy as she handed him the essay. "Oh what the Heck, I'll read it" he said. Hugs looked pensive as her Brother read her Essay. Finally Tugs turned to her and handed it back. "It's awesome. I can't believe you wrote about me, Beastly, and yourself. You will get an A on that for sure."

Hugs grinned. "If you could grade me as a Sister what would I get?" Tugs put his Paw to his chin and thought for a moment. "Well, Brothers are supposed to give Sisters bad grades. So I should only give you a C. However you are my Twin so I have to give you two grades. So you get a double A plus." "Oh Tugs" said Hugs as she hugged him. "I could Kiss you for saying that!" "Yuck" said Tugs playfully. Hugs just laughed. "True Heart was right about Brothers avoiding Kisses from Sisters. You had better run, I'm going to rub Noses with you if I catch you!"

Brave Heart was nearly bowled over as Tugs ran from Hugs. Tugs was laughing. Hugs was wiggling her Nose and giggling. Brave Heart glared as he watched them run through the house. "Those two will never grow up" he growled.


End file.
